brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.6-Columbina
Brick!Club 1.3.6 A Chapter in which they adore Each Other OH MY GOD, FAVOURITE. YOU ARE TERRIBLE AND I LOVE YOU. Like Tholomyes, I was also drinking during this chapter and that may be why I have a note next to Listolier’s wooden trumpet that says “omg what if it was a vuvuzela” (a similar note happened back with Valjean and the dog when I discovered the next morning a note saying “omg what if it was a chihuahua”) (and this is why I have to turn the computer off after my third glass of wine) (but anyway if you don’t think Tholomyes’ friends are the kind of tools who would have a vuvuzela at the table you are wrong) ANYWAY. The violence of Favourite’s response, I love it. But at the same time, geez Blachevelle, you douche. Asking that and looking all self-satisfied and then, well. Then Favourite’s all “Pfft, idec, there’s this hot actor guy next door and he’s totes into me.” … That said, “Mamselle, make your gloves into fritters, and I will eat them“ - That is a terrible, terrible line, oh my God, Favourite, I just lost that much respect for you. (Also Hapgood has “mon Dieu”, why the sudden French?) She wraps up by complaining about the lack of green peas and the price of butter. Going from hot actors to how much she loves butter, Favourite, please join us on tumblr. Also I find it hilarious that she complains about the rain, honey, you used to live in England! I’m also imagining if Favourite had been the one to catch Tholomyes and have his child, because that child would be the most cynical creature in the world. (WAIT CAN IT BE GRANTAIRE WOULD THAT WORK OH MY GOD) Commentary Pilferingapples FAVORITE IS TUMBLR, it all makes sense now. But wait, is she a hipster blogger or a fandom blogger?:P I am not that bothered by Blacheville’s smugging in this chapter? Yes, he’s about to be a colossal ass, but Favorite clearly knows the score. Unlike Tholomyes and Fantine, these are two people who are co-using each other for a season’s entertainment, and I am okay with that! You have fun with your snarky selves, kids. Ficcers of the club, I will be very sorry if I don’t see more about these women from you. Also, shocked, since I know at least one person is already writing SOMEthing. Doeskin-pantaloons OMG Grantaire is Favourite’s son OMG headcanon argh you just broke my brain Columbina I don’t know what to do…. Columbina (reply to Doeskin-pantaloons) I AM BAD WITH AGES AND YEARS AND ANYTHING WITH NUMBERS but I assume Grantaire has to be at least a little older than Cosette, maybe Tholomyes and Favourite were a thing before Tholomyes broke it off because of Fantine wow I just make this section into more of a high school drama every day. Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Columbina's reply) Which would make Grantaire and Cosette half siblings and holy crap I want this now. Columbina (reply to Kingedmundsroyalmurder's reply) AND THEN HE LOOKS AFTER HER AND I CRY ABOUT IT I don’t know how they would ever find out, unless this is in “Favourite sends Fantine to Digne”-verse and they keep in touch and one day she’s like just fyi I had a kid with him too, only I gave mine up but now he’s come looking for me (or something idk idk idk) and now I really want to know how having a little sister would affect Grantaire, especially one as adorable as Cosette AND THEN COSETTE AND MARIUS STILL HOOK UP AND GRANTAIRE GETS ALL PROTECTIVE BIG BROTHER AND I CRY ABOUT IT. Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Columbina's reply) How about a variation on the Fantine goes to Digne plot where instead of being sent away by Favourite Fantine is reluctantly taken in, officially until she decides what she’s going to do about this, and just kind of ends up staying and becoming Actual Friends with the other women. And Favourite ends up somehow reconnecting with her child (Cosette makes her think of him and want to find out what happened maybe?) and Grantaire and Cosette are raised together. And she is the one whose idealism he will protect at all costs because if his innocence is sullied beyond repair then at least hers should be preserved. And he joins the Amis for her, because she deserves better. And he’s still transfixed by Enjolras but now it’s a dual flame holding him up because as much as he idolizes Enjolras Cosette was always first. Columbina (reply to Kingedmundsroyalmurder's reply) Actual Female Friends is ALWAYS a winner and oh I so want enemies to friends fic for Favourite and Fantine as Favourite realises those weren’t airs, she just really is that innocent and modest because despite having no family, her upbringing on the streets of a small town was still more conservative that Favourite’s admittedly unusual family arrangement in Paris and is all “Fantine, you beautiful tropical fish” and Fantine learns about the world from Favourite as she develops the resilience and determination we will come to see in future chapters and they respect and admire each other. Yes, yes, exactly and of course Cosette tags along to meetings because she’s learnt about the world from Aunt Favourite but inherited her mother’s belief in people who don’t really deserve it so she absolutely falls in love with their ideas and let’s face it, it’s in this family’s blood that when they give their heart, be it to lovers or daughters or adoptive fathers, they give it all. She’s already a part of the group when Marius comes in, but they still fall for each other just as hard, only now they have two people to tease and Grantaire is glaring at Marius from the corner but everyone thinks he’s just concentrating really hard on sitting up in his chair so Cosette and Enjolras don’t realise how drunk he is. (Alternatively this makes for a promising set up for Cosette/Eponine but I just really want protective big brother Grantaire telling Marius all about his boxing achievements.) (And then there’s a big fight when she wants to go to the barricade with him and he won’t let her but eventually he wins because Favourite steps in and ends it with a cutting remark and then he’s the one who saves Marius because this time, Enjolras isn’t the only person he has to live for.) (And then Fantine nurses them through their PTSD and they all have each other and their shared memories to cling to, physically and emotionally, because they cuddlepile when they have nightmares, or don’t even try to sleep but sit by the window drinking tea and watching the stars and reminding each other of little things about their friends, (the way Combeferre would clean his glasses when he needed time to think before replying, the way Bossuet was always losing the second button on his waistcoat, always the second, how does that even happen) so that they’ll never be forgotten.) Kingedmundsroyalmurder (reply to Columbina's reply) Yes, that is exactly how their relationship should progress. With Favourite softening slightly when she realizes that Fantine is not condemning her and Fantine learning to guard her heart without letting it wither inside of her and Cosette reminding them both of the joys still present in the world no matter how dark it becomes. And Cosette totally tags along to the meetings, though by this point she’s probably working so she might not be able to make it to all of them (also this AU is giving Grantaire a less wealthy upbringing, unless Favourite secretly has Lots Of Cash hiding somewhere, so that would also change his perspective on things). But she would be a great person to spread the word and get people to join the cause, because with her bright eyes and easy smile and impossibly earnestness it’s hard not to listen when Cosette tells you something. And her laughter lights up rooms and her rage burns all those it touches and her outer beauty and gentle features hide a core made of steel tempered by experience and poverty. From Favourite she has learned to trust carefully and from her mother she has learned to give her all to those she does trust. So when Marius comes she gives herself to him completely, loves as brightly as her mother while still not entirely smoothing over the sharp edges she picked up along the way. Because Cosette will not allow love to become her weakness and if she is going to love then she will do so on her own terms. (And Grantaire just kind of stares at Marius and goes, “Really? Him?” And he gets all Jean Valjean’s lines about Marius being a booby and a nerd and everything.) (Yeah, Cosette is forced to stay home and she cries with rage and locks herself in her room and will not come out until Grantaire and Marius come home, both soaked in blood and with haunted expressions that never quite fade completely. And all her anger fades in the light of their grief and she pulls them both into her arms without a thought for what it’s doing it her clothes and holds them close and they cry together. And slowly wounds heal and the heart repairs itself and they are able to remember their friends for what they were and laugh over the joys as well as crying over the tragedies. And when, later, the revolt truly does happen and Louis XVIII is deposed once and for all, Cosette, Marius, and Grantaire are there to see it happen and in the aftermath of victory they stand in front of their friends’ graves and drop cockades onto each one to show their friends in Heaven that their dreams are coming true at last.)